


Principally Speaking

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Principal Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: The last thing Crowley wants is to have to meet Gavin's new high school principal. That changes when he sets eyes on Dean Winchester, however.





	Principally Speaking

Gavin has shown himself sadly resistant to all of Crowley’s remonstration when it comes to his schooling.

As a matter of facts, every time he talks of college Gavin simply storms off.

Maybe it would all be easier if his mother hadn’t passed away when he was four so that Crowley had to raise him, but they will never know.

What he does know is that he doesn’t like being called in to meet the new principal of Gavin’s school. He’s the CEO of his own company, he’s the one who makes people come to see him, not the othwer way round. But he supposes explaining that to a precocious teenager is out of the question.

Gavin wouldn’t even tell him what it’s about, just handed him the slip of paper and ran back to his room as he always does.

Crowley even has to cancel a meeting with Dick Roman, and he’s far from happy about that. He’s going to give this principal a piece of his mind about wasting people’s time.

The receptionist who greets him is annoyingly happy, pushing several Doctor Who paraphernalia out of the way on her desk as she stands up. “MR. Crowley, I presume?” The redhead chuckles. “Dean is going to love that.”

He feels slightly irritated; none of his employees would dare speak of him that way. “Yes, I am here to see Mr. Winchester, miss –“

“Bradbury.” Isn’t that fitting. “Just sit down, he’ll be here in a minute; there was a bit of a problem with the school football team, Dean just went to sort it out.”

Dean, again. Crowley supposes it’s none of his business.

Since Gavin refused to open his mouth, he’s collected some information himself. Mr. Winchester seems to be a very hand-on principal who knows what he is doing. He’s also and English and history teachers, which makes Crowley fear for his son’s grip on the language, but he’s about to find out what’s going on anyway.

In all his endeavours, he failed to check out pictures of Dean Winchester, a fact he comes to regret when the door opens and the most handsome man he has ever seen rushes in. “Sorry for the delay. Some people needed to be lectured about deflating balls again. Mr. Crowley, I presume?”

Really, this is unfair. Someone with this cheek bone structure shouldn’t be blessed with vibrant green eyes, as well.

He shakes his hand. “Mr. Winchester.”

“Please come into my office… coffee? Alright, no coffee, then… Charlie, in case anyone calls, say I’m busy.”

“You got it, boss”. She throws them the Vulcan salute.

Dean winces as he closes the door behind them. “She’s a bit overenthusiastic sometimes, but she’s excellent with computers.”

He nods. There’s nothing to say.

“So” Dean – no, Principal Winchester –declares, stepping up to his desk and taking a file into his hands. “I don’t know if you’re aware, Mr. Crowley, but I’m an English teacher.”

He nods again.

“And I have made it a point that all teachers report to me when they notice… certain signs.”

This sounds rather ominous. Surely, Gavin hasn’t been stupid enough to take drugs? Crowley would have noticed that.

Dean opens the file. “I believe there’s a chance Gavin is dyslexic.”

What? “I’m sorry?”

“It’s not unusual that it gets diagnosed later in life, per se. I assume he’s never been fond of reading?”

“Not really. He complains it looks funny to him.” Oh God. A medical complaint that >Crowley simply took as his son being difficult once more. If Dean is right.

“Here”. Dean passes him Gavin’s homework. “Now the analysis of Brideshead Revisited is perfectly fine. I’d even say it surpasses most of what I have seen in my line of work. But look at the spelling.”

Crowley does and winces.

“Don’t worry, there are ways to treat his condition, if he’s indeed dyslexic. We should know soon, as long as you both consent to have a test taken.”

He wants Gavin’s consent too, not just his guardian’s, Crowley notes approvingly. “I am all for it, of course – whatever helps him get better in school. As to whether or not he is interested…”

“My colleagues tell me he often appears to be frustrated and angry, even more than the typical teenager” Dean answers. “I’d guess this is because he knows he’s smarter than it seems but can’t prove it. I am sure if you ask him nicely, he’ll agree.”

That’s the thing. Friendly talk isn’t exactly one of their strengths, but he vows to do it anyway.

* * *

Gavin is surprisingly amenable once he understands his father doesn’t think him stupid for needing the test (which Crowley explicitly mentions upon remembering Dean’s words) and the procedure proves that he is, indeed, dyslexic.

It’s the beginning of a new chapter in many ways.

* * *

Really, all discourse between Crowley and Dean Winchester should have ended with that one talk about Gavin, but a few weeks later, he’s just finished a business dinner and is walking down the street to the taxi stand when he looks through the windows of a bar and sees Principal Winchester sitting inside, and… well…

Crowley has never been good at denying himself certain things.

Dean looks up when he approaches him and smiles somewhat sadly. “Mr. Crowley.”

“Mr. Winchester. I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but…”

“I know, I look like crap. Happens when one gets stood up on a blind date.”

He decides the date must have been literally blind to pass up this chance.

There is every reason, the fact that Gavin visits his school first and foremost, for Crowley to nod in sympathy and beat a hasty exit.

Instead, he asks if he might buy him a drink.

* * *

Things progress swiftly after that. It’s not that he meant to secretly be dating his son’s principal, it just… happens. Really, usually his one night stands are exactly that, so he doesn’t even quite know how it occurs to them that they should be dating to behind with, but soon enough, Dean is a firm fixture in his life – firm enough that Gavin finds out one day because he returns unexpectedly early from meeting his friends and finds Dean’s car in the driveway.

“Should have known” he sighs as he enters the house, “There was this gleam in your eyes when you talked about him… Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

“Hey, Gavin” he replies cheerfully, looking up from the dinner he’s making. “Burgers?”

At least he doesn’t raise any objection.

* * *

The same cannot be said for Dean’s brother when they first meet. Indeed, Crowley soon gets the impression that he doesn’t like him.

When he asks his boyfriend (still a strange term for him= about it, however, Dean simply rools his eyes. “He’s got problems with you being a bit older than me, and the father of one of the students.”

“I am rather sure the second point is the more important one.”

Dean shrugs. “We’ll just have to lie low until Gavin graduates.”

Which he does soon enough, to no one’s surprise but his own.

**Sometime later**

“What are you doing here? Do you have another secret love child that you forgot to ment6ion and now Dean has to save you by taking them into our school?”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “If I did have another child, Miss Bradbury, I assure you everything would already have been handled to my complete satisfaction.”

“I don’t doubt it, your Highness. So, why are you here? Usually you and Dean meet up when you get lunch together.”

That is indeed true, and it’s a small wonder Charlie has picked up on it. She’s as clever as Dean told him she was, that first afternoon.

He wordlessly holds out his hand. She squeals when she realizes what he’s holding up.

Dean’s reaction to the ring half an hour later, while more subdued, is perfectly satisfactory, since he immediately agrees that getting married is a wonderful idea indeed.


End file.
